


Shut up.

by thisshitsstupidbutwhatever (orphan_account)



Category: My Own Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thisshitsstupidbutwhatever
Summary: It hurts to hear, but it’s just another stomach ache





	Shut up.

Shut up. 

That’s one of the worst things to hear, coming from anyone.   
I didn’t realize how much I don’t like hearing it, but it hurts.   
I’m not saying shit because I don’t want people to feel bad for saying it,   
But I don’t want them to say it again.   
So how do you tell someone to not say it without seeming offended? 

You suck it up, and you deal with it.

I always talked a lot growing up.  
I was a very passionate person and I did things to a new level.  
The way I walked, too fast  
The way I read, too much  
The way I breathed, too wrong.  
They way I think, too much, too weird  
I don’t like the way I think.   
It’s quick and irrational and uncomfortable at most times.


End file.
